gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Mike Relationship
The Mike-Brittany Relationship is the relationship between Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce. It is commonly referred to as Bike, Brike, or Mittany. The two characters often share a number of background moments and are often paired with one another during numbers due to their strong dance abilities. Episodes Season One In The Rhodes Not Taken, Mike and Brittany are paired off together during Last Name. During the final pose, her hand is seen resting on his shoulder. In Mash-Up, Brittany moves close to Mike towards the end of'' Bust a Move'' so they can dance with each other (which they do while grinding their backsides against one another). They later jokingly hold hands during Puck's solo Sweet Caroline. At the end of the song, they can be seen tickling each others' hands. When Mike chooses Glee club over football, Brittany runs over to give him an extremely affectionate hug and is even heard saying 'I love you' to him. In Mattress, Mike and Brittany are seen holding hands several times while filming Jump. At the end pose, they are lying down next to one another with her hand resting on his back and their legs are also intertwined. Towards the end of the episode, they are standing next to one another when the entire club is getting their photo taken for the school's yearbook. They are also the only two who are not defaced by David Karofsky. In Sectionals, when Finn calls upon Mike and Brittany (along with Santana Lopez and Matt Rutherford) to come up with some last minute choreography to ''You Can't Always Get What You Wan''t, they are sitting next to one another on a couch and share a smile with one another. During the actual performance, they are paired off with one another at certain parts. In Bad Reputation, they dance close to one another during Ice Ice Baby. In Funk, they dance seductively with one another during Give Up the Funk. Season Two In The Substitute, Brittany jokingly introduces herself to Holly Holliday as Mike Chang, which Mike nods to with approval. During Holly's rendition of Forget You, Brittany playfully pushes Mike. In Special Education, Mike and Brittany share a look with one another in the choir room after Will announces his decision to feature them together for the upcoming Sectionals competition in order to highlight their dancing abilities. As they spend a lot of time together rehearsing, Mike's girlfriend Tina begins to believe that the two are having an affair together and shares this unfounded rumor with Artie (who was dating Brittany at the time). The rumor turns out to be false. At the competition, Mike and Brittany perform a spectacular swing-inspired dance number together to Santana's solo Valerie, helping New Directions secure their 2nd consecutive victory. Towards the end of the episode during Tina and Mercedes' duet of Dog Days Are Over, Mike and Brittany are holding hands, twirling around in a circle with one another. In A Very Glee Christmas, when New Directions are singing The Most Wonderful Day of the Year and putting up the Christmas tree, Mike and Brittany dance with one another around the choir room. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, during the scene when New Directions and the football team are in the dressing room getting ready to rehearse the half-time show, Mike is seen staring at Brittany (who was putting make-up on another football player) before Santana Lopez forces Mike to face her so she can put make-up on his face. In Blame It On the Alcohol, a drunk Brittany is seen hugging a drunk Mike during Rachel's party. At the beginning of A Night of Neglect, Mike is looking directly at Brittany when she looks sad because Will Schuester didn't throw her a piece of salt-water taffy. In Prom Queen, during Puck, Sam, and Artie's performance of Friday, Brittany dances together with Mike and Tina. Brittany soon cuts in-between them and aggressively jumps on Mike, straddling him and wildly rides him until an angry Tina separates them. In New York, when Brittany and Artie sing My Cup in front of the rest of the New Directions in their hotel room, almost everyone watches them with a confused or puzzled expression. While Santana laughs and giggles during the performance, Mike watches Brittany sing with a fond and affectionate smile on his face. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, Mike and Brittany dance next to one another several times during You Can't Stop the Beat. They are also seen holding hands towards the end of the number as they dance. Episodes Against Season One In Hell-O, Brittany and Santana go out on a date with Finn Hudson. In The Power of Madonna, although he is not actually shown Brittany mentions that she is dating someone who is several years younger then her. In Laryngitis, Brittany dates Kurt Hummel for a short time period. Season Two In Audition, it's revealed that Mike is now dating Tina Cohen-Chang as they fell for one another over the summer at Asian camp. In Duets, Brittany is shown making out with Santana and later takes the virginity of Artie Abrams. In Furt, it's made official that Brittany and Artie are together. In New York, Brittany tells Santana that she loves her whereas Mike is still going strong with Tina. Brittany also mentions to Santana that she intends to be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's future wedding. Season Three In Pot O' Gold, it's made official that Brittany and Santana are dating one another. In The First Time, it is revealed that Mike had sex with Tina over the summer. Trivia *They are considered to be the best dancers in New Directions. *They are a moderately popular pairing in fanfiction stories. *They rarely speak to one another (on camera at least) but seem to communicate through eye contact and dancing. *Both of their portrayers, Harry Shum Jr. and Heather Morris, are professional dancers and both have also toured with Beyonce as one of her back-up dancers (albeit at different times). *When Harry Shum Jr. taught a dance convention at West Coast Dance Explosion years prior to Glee, one of his students was Heather Morris. Songs Danced Together *''Valerie'' by The Zutons. Sung by Santana. (Special Education) Danced Together (In a Group Number) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Sung by New Directions. (A Very Glee Christmas) Danced Together (In Other Places) *''Friday'' by Rebecca Black. Sung by Sam, Artie and Puck. (Prom Queen) Category:Relationships